Not Another Frozen Cliché
by God's Band Geek
Summary: After things have settled down a little after the un-thawing of Arendelle, the two sister's go back to their old room to continue their ice skating lesson when something happens that makes Elsa rethink staying in Arendelle after all. Now continued, as the sisters go off to find Elsa's tiara! Featuring the adorable Marshmallow.
1. It'll take a while

*Knock knock knock* "Your majesties. It is time for supper." A royal guard said through the thick door of Anna's room. All he heard was a hard thud, a painful grunt, and a gasp for a reply, and so he opened the door to see if the sisters were okay.

"Your majesties! Are you okay? What happened?!" Anna was trying to sit up on the icy covered floor while pressing a hand to her forehead as a bead of blood leaked from behind her palm. Elsa was crouching down trying to help her sister sit up and repeating over an over "I'm so sorry!"

Anna never heard the guard or her sister over the throbbing in her temple. She felt a giggle escape her lungs and squeeze past her lips. She felt her arms becoming unbearably cold though and looked to her left and right to see her sister's hands there, along with ice crystallizing around her sleeves. She looked up to see her sister's panic stricken eyes boring into hers, but she was too out of it at the moment to register it.

"Elsa, you're freezing me again." Again a laugh bubbled out from her mouth, and Elsa immediately let go and jumped up, and without her keeping Anna stable Anna fell over again, making yet another laugh come out of the princess.

Elsa was out of her mind with concern and fear of hurting her sister, and she didn't know what to do. The guard clumsily skidded over to the princess to pick her up.

"Don't worry my queen, I'll get her!" He reached her and bent over to gather the young woman in his arms, and with very little grace did he eventually manage to pick Anna up without slipping and falling, and he started back towards the door.

Anna was starting to come back now, and she finally registered sobs coming from a corner of the room. "Elsa, I'm okay! Elsa?" She tried to extend her neck back to look behind the guard carrying her when something touched her eye and burnt it. "Ah!" She raised a hand to wipe away the blood and to apply pressure again. "You're going to be fine princess." The guard said as they left the room and went down the hall.

Anna finally recognized the voice. "Eirik! I'm fine now! I need to go back! Elsa is crying! I need to be there for her!"

"You need a nurse for your wound! Your sister will be fine. She's used to being alone."

Anna gasped and slapped Eirik with her bloody hand. Out of shock he accidentally dropped Anna and rubbed at his smarting, blood smeared, cheek. Anna quickly got up and scolded, "How _dare_ you! How could you say that?!"

"Well, it's true! You sure weren't trying to bust down her door! Just knocking on it! You forced her to be alone!"

"You are out of line Eirik. Hold your tongue before I rip it out of your mouth."

The blood boiled inside the guards cheeks. He bowed down low in respect hoping for mercy. "Please, your majesty, I didn't mean to- I'm just- The slap made me a little unwary of who I was speaking to. I pray you, forgive me." He waited there in silence. "Princess?" He lifted up and saw Anna down the hall closing her door behind her with a loud bang.

"Elsa! I'm okay!" Anna exclaimed as she raced towards her sister balled up in the corner on the floor.

"Anna! Stay away!" Her voice dripping with panic. Spikes of ice slowly poked through the ice and began to travel outwards away from Elsa.

Anna stopped only to make her sister feel better. "It's okay. I slipped! I've always been clumsy. It wasn't you who hurt me. It was my own lack of balance." She gave a smile to ease her sister's pain, but Elsa'a eyes were clamped shut as she chanted over and over "Don't don't don't."

Anna wanted so much to step towards her, but she didn't want to make her sister hurt anymore than she was.

"I'll stand by you. I'll sit by you, but I won't leave you. I'll be where ever you want me to be. So... Where do you want me?"

Elsa finally stopped chanting and looked up but didn't say anything. She looked away from her again and her eyes started glistening. When she closed them one tear fell at first from her left eye, then two fell from the right one. Elsa didn't wipe them away. The ice stopped spreading.

"Where do you want me to be?" Anna asked again kindly.

"_Here_." One word, barely a whisper.

"Well, I am here. I've always been Elsa." Eirik's crazed rant came to her mind. 'You sure weren't trying to bust down her door! Just knocking on it! You forced her to be alone!'

Anna sat down with a feeling of utter guilt. She looked up to look at her sister and saw she was already looking back at her.

"I'm sorry A-"

"No, don't apologize, about anything. Elsa... I understand why you never let me in your room, or why we never got to ever play or hang out with each other now. It's just... I was young, well so were you, but I didn't know at the time! I _knew_ there was a reason for it all, I just didn't know the reason. I wish I would've bust down your door sometimes... It wasn't so much because I was unbearably lonely myself, but because I knew you had to be too. I didn't want to get in trouble for breaking your door though. I didn't want to get in trouble for bothering you... I'm the one who did leave you alone as well." Anna looked down at her lap, her chest heavy, but also light with the weight of the truth off it, but still, it was laden with guilt.

"Oh Anna." Elsa sighed out with sympathy. The ice on the floor was evaporating away until there was nothing but the carpet floor beneath them. "You might as well know now. You used to know about my powers. That's why you had that white streak in your hair."

Anna bolted up with wonder and reached for where the streak used to be before she thawed out. She hadn't seen herself in a mirror to know it was gone now.

"Had?"

"Yes, had, it's gone now. It must have vanished when you came back. All the ice was melted away from you I guess." Elsa gave a tiny pathetic smile to cheer herself up.

"Well... How'd I get it then." Anna asked cautiously, but with enthusiasm. She didn't realize she was slowly crawling nearer to her sister.

"You were five I believe, and we slept in the same room. You couldn't sleep one night and so you kept pestering me to play with you and convinced me to go into the ballroom to play with my powers. Everything was going so well... Then you got exited and jumped from a rather tall snow hill, and I caught you with another snow pile, and you kept jumping, so I kept catching you, but then you started going too fast and I slipped and you fell and when I threw out my hand I struck you on your head and where I struck you turned white." Anna was now sitting right beside Elsa, fully indulged in the story, trying to re-remember it. She remembered being outside, and jumping onto each little snow hill she saw. They weren't tall her memory. She never got struck in her memory, but she just felt that it was the one her sister was describing to her.

Anna's face was contorted with concentration, but Elsa thought something else of it and the room's temperature started to drop again. "I'm so sorry Anna! It was an accident!"

Anna shook herself out of her reverie, "What? I'm not mad! I just... I see what you're talking about, but it's just completely different... I can't explain it."

"The reason you don't remember is because Mother and Father took us to see the trolls that night. One of them removed all your memories of magic, of me hurting you. So you'd be okay."

"Wow. It all makes perfect sense now. Well, kind of... I don't see why I had to forget. Would I have died?"

"Oh Anna, please don't ask something like that! Papa didn't want to risk anything! He wanted you to be okay. He believed the troll to be wise! Why argue with him?"

"Well, I'll tell you one thing." Anna gave out a chuckle, and Elsa didn't know what to make of it, yet. "Trolls are more loud, obnoxious, than wise. But, very kind."

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, after you... Erm... After what happened my hair became more white, so Kristoff took me to see them because he knew they could help. I guess he was there when momma and papa took us that first time. The grandpa person said he couldn't help since the ice was in my heart, and then the whole true love thing came up as a way to thaw it, so we came racing here to find Hans so we could kiss and save me, but then he turned on me as we both know. So... In the end I guess I saved myself... by saving you."

"Oh..." Elsa looked back down and studied her hands for no reason other than to do something and avoid the awkwardness surrounding them. You could feel it air, you could actually feel it's tangibility.

"Elsa, I still love you. You're my big sister, and you always will be." Elsa looked up. "Plus, you kind of don't have a choice." Finally a little laugh squeezed out from her.

"Awwww. I've missed your laugh." She grabbed for her big sister's hand without pause, and when Elsa tried to take it back Anna squeezed tighter. "I'm not letting you go Elsa." Then Anna tugged her sister's hand and easily pulled her towards her and quickly wrapped her arms around her older sister tight. "I'm never letting you go." With that Elsa relaxed her tense frame and her weary muscles sighed against her skin.

"Good, you kind of don't have a choice." They both laughed wholeheartedly. Elsa didn't even feel cold. She actually, for the first time felt a little warm inside and so she hugged tighter which made Anna grin.

*Knock... knock knock* "My ladies? Are you in there? Is everything all right? Supper is served, and the people are restless."

"Oh yeah, we're princesses." Anna joked and Elsa laughed again harder than ever before. "Well, _I_ am anyway."

They pulled away from each other and announced, "Sorry! We're coming." Anna looked back over at Elsa. "Everything's okay." Elsa smiled warmly, but then noticed the cut on above Anna's eye. She lifted a hand up to it quickly but remembered herself before she touched it. 'What if I freeze it? Just don't touch it.'

"Does it still hurt?"

"What?" Anna lifted her hand too and actually went and touched it and grimaced when the wound stung, but it had stopped bleeding. "Now it does!" She laughed. "Does it look bad?"

"To me you know it looks terrible." Elsa cast her eyes down.

"Oh, what was all that talking for if you're going to be like that again! Come on." Anna got back up on her feet again and stretched out her hands to help her sister up. "It. Was. Not. Your. Fault. Silly."

She looked up and grabbed her sister's hands and Anna pulled her up again quite easily, a little too easy...

"Okay. And, what were you doing all these years? Cutting ice too! Or are you just magical too?" Elsa jokingly asked.

"What do mean?" Anna's face scrunched up in confusion, and Elsa know she didn't understand just how strong she was. She lead them, arm in arm, towards the door.

"Never mind. I say we first get your cut cleaned." Elsa reached out for the doorknob since she was closest and opened the door and the sisters found three ears that were pressed up against the door. The guards jumped back to attention, their faces crimson from being caught.

"Hear anything interesting men?" Anna scoffed out, and Elsa chuckled, but quickly composed herself, but if you looked hard enough you could see that she wanted nothing more than to keep laughing, her lips stitched with a smile.

"Uh-u Well,-... You're eye my lady!"

"Nice save." Anna said coolly with a smirk, making Elsa chuckle again.

"Go and tell everyone we'll be in the great hall shortly."

"Yes you're majesties." The three men scurried off and then fell into a formation to regain their dignity.

"Anna, you're not even really dressed for dinner." Elsa noted, as they headed off for the nearest water closet. Anna looked down at her dress. It was simple, dinner is simple. "Why can't I just wear this?"

"It's not appropriate." Elsa stated plainly.

"Oh, and I suppose your dress is?"

Now Elsa looked down at herself and then thought about it for a moment and said, "Well, I do have cape."

"Ha ha ha h-no." The two girls giggled joyously.

"Okay, okay, I'll change too. Fair enough?"

"Very fair enough. For a second there I thought you were going to be all Queeny and stuff. It's nice to hear you having fun."

"It's nice just having fun."

When they reached the water closet Elsa decided to go back and choose the dresses they'd wear for both of them from Anna's closet. "They'll be a little short for you you know since you're a little taller than me."

"It'll be fine Anna. It'll be hidden behind the table."

"Oh! That reminds me! I left my dress at that trading post! Oh, I loved that dress."

"I'll send for it tomorrow okay?"

"Yeah, okay... If he hasn't traded it all ready. A princesses dress has to worth a fortune."

"We'll find it Anna, don't worry. Now go clean up." And with that Elsa left to fetch their dresses and Anna watched her walk away for a few moments. She didn't want her to leave, but Anna turned around to open the door to the closet anyway and came over to the big bucket of water to wash the blood from her face until all you could see was the inch long gash and the bruises painted underneath it, when she saw it in the mirror she said to herself, "Well, there's no hiding this from anyone." She looked away and reached for the doorknob and thought '_They're all going to blame Elsa for this. The people don't know that I'm a klutz... Oh gods above... Please help_."

She opened the door and raced back to her room. When she got to the door she took a few deep breathes to steady her then opened the door to find Elsa had already changed... into Anna's second favorite dress. Elsa didn't notice Anna coming in and was admiring herself in the mirror, wondering if she was trying to much with the dress she'd chosen. She wanted her coronation dress too, but she kind of... blew it away. The dress she was wearing had a white long sleeved undershirt, it dress part was a medium blue with gold trimming and green flowers decorating the torso and the bottom hem.

"Wow. You look great!"

"Anna!" She saw her sister's face in the mirror and blushed as she swiftly turned on her heel to face her. "Oh, you're cut looks better now that it's clean."

"Yeah, it kind of hurt to clean it though, but I'll be fine. One of these days I'll learn what balance feels like." She chuckled and that made Elsa feel so much better. Anna began walking over to her bed which had Elsa's pick for her on it. IT looked really familiar, but she just couldn't place it. "That's my favorite dress you know. I don't wear it much because I don't want to ruin it."

"Oh! I didn't know, I'm sorry, do you want to wear it?"

"No! You look better in it than I ever did!" She gave a little laugh and Elsa felt better. Then Anna finally realized why the dress on her bed seemed so familiar, as if she hadn't seen it in years. She picked up the dress from the bed and continued, "This one however is the one I wore to our parent's funeral..."

Still. The only word that comes to mind. Their blood stopped, their hearts stopped, their minds stopped.

Then Anna closed her eyes in mental anguish, hugged the dressed close imagining it was her mother, then she walked over to the open wardrobe and placed it back on the rack all the way to the left where it was out of sight and selected another dress from the middle, then quickly went back over to her bed. This one was mainly purple, and short sleeved.

She kicked off her shoes and when she went to start taking off her dress she was wearing Elsa turned around harshly, almost falling down from the force.

Anna stood there for a few moments thinking. '_Should I say something? Is SHE going to say something? She would have said something by now if she was_.'

"Elsa... Elsa, it's okay." Anna turned around wearing only her undergarment dress. She walked over to her sister as it started snowing in the room. She looked up to watch them fall, then continued on to her sister. She gingerly placed a hand on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa jerked away, but only a little, so Anna walked around in front of her and enveloped her in a hug again, and the snow stopped.

"It's okay Elsa, I got you."

"Is it really? Are we ever going to be okay?" Elsa asked, her head buried in Anna's neck.

"Yes, and if I don't get dressed now, we're going to probably have a mutiny on our hands from our dinner guests." Anna said trying to lighten the mood and change the subject. Elsa took the hint.

"We have the rest of our lives to talk about it." Elsa said lifting away and smiled at her sister.

"Yes, we do. As long as you don't go running away again, and make me leave another dress behind!" She laughed loudly and squeezed her sister once more than bounced back over to her dress and put it on, then went to find the matching shoes when she heard a loud gasp.

"What! What is it!" She asked midway putting on her shoe, and fell again, but Elsa didn't notice.

"Mother's tiara! I just threw it away when I built my castle! I have to get it back!"

Anna got back up and went over to her sister again. "We have to go to dinner! I'm dying of starvation. We will get it back. But, not now. Just make another out of ice for now! That would be beautiful actually."

Elsa looked into her sister's eyes and saw that she wasn't going to let a crown, let alone their mother's, get in the way of going to dinner to appease the people right now. "Right. You're right. We need to go. But, how could I just throw it away?!"

"Elsa, focus! Ice crown! Now!"

"Okay okay! Don't shout! You'll make me nervous."

"I'm sorry, I'm just so hungry." She backed away to give her sister some space and to lessen the pressure, and Elsa held out her hands. She closed her eyes and tried to remember what the tiara looked like and then her hands glowed white as an exact replica grew from them.

"You did it! It looks just like mom's! Open your eyes!"

She did, it did! She grinned wildly and marveled at it, then looked towards her sister. "Will you do the honor?" She held out the tiara for Anna to take.

"Really?"

"Yes, really."

Anna stepped forward and lightly picked up the freezing tiara and Elsa bowed as Anna placed it in her head, then Elsa lifted back up still grinning, and Anna couldn't help but hug her just one more time, but then yelled in Elsa's ear, "NOW CAN WE GO TO DINNER?!"

"YES!" She mockingly yelled back. They lifted away and walked briskly hand in hand to the door and Anna had them practically jogging to the grand doors of the Great Hall where dinner was being served. The guards there were stern and hard faced at their late arrival, but the girls were covered in smiles, so the guards opened the doors without a complaint, and everyone stood up when the queen and princess were announced as they walked in the giant room.

Then they were separated, by the announcer himself, to be seated at opposite ends of the table, Elsa at he head and Anna at the foot.

"Why can't we sit together?" Anna pleaded to the balding, belly-bulging, man.

"Well, if you were on time, maybe. But, everyone has already been seated for almost half an hour your highness."

"It'll be alright Anna. Remember, we have the rest of our lives?"

"Yeah, okay." So with that Anna forced her head up, but solemnly walked over to her seat and sat down watching Elsa pass by to walk all the way up the fifty foot long table. Elsa smiled at her and waved, and Anna smirked a little, but ultimately waved back, and a neighboring princess from the kingdom of Fjordane began to ask what happened to her forehead where the cut was.

'_Just tell the truth_.'

"Elsa was trying to teach me how to ice skate, and I fell on my face." Those around close enough to hear all gasped, which gained the attention from those further away, and some looked over to where Elsa sat down, scowls laced on their faces.

"I'm alright. It probably would've still fallen on the carpet! I've never had good balance, not even for all the dancing I do! That's the only time I'm ever stable. When I'm constantly moving."

"Oh! I also love to dance!" The princess started, completely believing Anna, as she should, and the conversation switched just as Anna hoped, and no one ever mentioned the gash again throughout the evening.

"Goodnight your majesty." A man bowed deep in respect of Elsa, then bowed again, as Anna quickly came up from behind and looped her arm through her sister's. "Goodnight to you as well Princess Anna."

"Thank you." They both said in unison, smiling. The man lifted then turned and walked out of the hall, and the girls followed suit.

The sister's ladies in waiting were standing outside the door for the girls. When they walked through the doorway, the servants asked if there was anything they could do for them before they began to clean up dinner.

"No, no, there's nothing. Anna and I are simply going to our room and talk. It's been a very long day after all." The servants curtsied and bade them a goodnight as well, and went in to help the servants already clearing everything away.

"Our room?" Anna asked with a goofy smiled plastered to her freckled face.

"It was ours before I had to move, and now it is ours once again."

Anna placed her head on Elsa's shoulder and Elsa lightly squeezed Anna's hand that was resting on her arm as they walked back to their room.

"Oh, but you only have your bed in there..." Elsa remembered aloud.

"That's okay. I can share."

"Yes, but so are my pajamas. I can at least go them."

"Okay."

Instead of turning left Elsa lead them to the right, towards her old room. 'My old prison.' She thought and she slowed down, but never stopped as they approached the door.

"It's okay Elsa. I'm right here with you."

"I don't want you to come in." Elsa spit out with mild panic.

"What? Why!?" Ana objected.

"I'll leave the door open, I just don't want you to come in, okay?"

"Okay... As long as the door is open then."

"It will be." Anna nodded in agreement and let go of Elsa's arm. Elsa slowly turned the doorknob around and pushed the door open, and cautiously entered the icy room. It hadn't melted like everything else. There was fear here, and it would never leave. Elsa for the first time ever felt chills violently go down her spine, she didn't want to be in there whatsoever.

Anna stayed put as promised, rubbing at her arms feeling the cold come out, but not the emotion that came with it.

Elsa pulled open a door from the side of her wardrobe and pulled out her night gown, all neatly folded. Then she opened the doors and looked for her slippers. Then with the gown and shoes in one arm, she closed the door and swiftly quitted the room, and vowed she would never go back in there again. She'd have her things brought back into Anna's room, their room, and her old room would be nothing but a memory. Maybe make it a storage room or something, but no one was to ever live in it again.

She closed the door harshly, more than she meant to, and Anna felt a little apprehension gnawing in her bones.

"Are you ready now?"

Elsa turned away from the door and put on a smile so big it was terribly forced, gave Anna her free arm, to which she took, and made them start walking. "Yes."

"Do you wanna even talk anymore? I understand if you don't. Sleep does sound wonderful right now actually."

"I'm up for it if you are!" Elsa said forcing the enthusiasm, trying not to say 'No, of course I don't you twit.'

"Okay... Then how about we simply go to bed, then tomorrow send for my dress, then we can make plans to go back and find your crown, and maybe formally introduce you to Kristoff too?"

"Well, wouldn't you make a _fine_ queen! Plans, plans, plans!" Elsa didn't even hear the hardness of her sarcasm. She was actually trying to compliment her sister. Anna didn't hear it that way though.

"I'm sorry. What do you want to do then your royal pain?" Elsa stopped, and when Anna kept trying to go she ended up dragging Elsa back up with her.

"Anna, no... I didn't mean it like that. I'm not okay right now. I thought it was cute. You're the one making responsible decisions, since I'm not in the right mind to."

"Oh... Now, I really am sorry. This is going to take some getting use to for sure." The reached their door and Anna opened the door this time since she was closest, and they walked inside.

"I'll change over here in this corner and you can change over there, I mean if you want to! We can switch, or do whatever you want!" Anna suggested.

"No, that'll be fine." A small smile brought the corners of Elsa's lips up, and she felt her spirit lighten.

Anna went over to her wardrobe and dug around for her night gown, and when she finally found it all crumpled up in the last drawer of all six of them, Elsa was already redressed and putting her dinner gown and shoes back in the wardrobe.

"You change fast!"

"You don't fold your clothes."

"Touché." She giggled, and went to her corner, and Elsa turned around out of respect, and Anna tried to get dressed quickly like her sister did. When she was finished she rushed over and canon balled onto her bed and shouted out in excitement. Elsa jumped in a tiny fit of shock and observed, "You don't look like you want to sleep." Then she walked over to the empty right side of the bed, and just kind of stood there like she'd never gotten in to a bed before.

Anna looked over at her when she finally stopped laughing. "Well, you don't either your highness." She mocked the accent of the man earlier that night. "Get in!" Anna grabbed at her left for the blankets and pulled them away for her sister to get in.

"Are you sure you really want to sleep in the same bed as me?"

"Do you wanna sleep on the floor then? Because I'm not!"

"No, I'm just making sure."

"Well, I'm sure! Now come on! On you go!"

Elsa crawled onto the bed and made sure to stay as close to the edge as possible to make sure Anna had enough room,(even though it was a queen size bed), and enough blankets, and so she could get off without disturbing Anna if needed.

"No, no, no!" Anna grabbed Elsa's shoulders and pulled her away from the edge and set her right beside her. Then she brought the blanket up to Elsa's chin and tucked it around her, pinning her there in comfort, she never put up a fight, she was to shocked. "Now, that's better." Then in all her boldness, Anna bent down and placed a sweet kiss on Elsa's forehead, then delved under the blankets and scooted up right next to her sister and rested her head against Elsa's arm.

"I love you Elsa."

Elsa was still in shock from having been moved so easily and quickly.

Anna lifted her face to look up at her older sister's face and saw Elsa's eyes wide open, boring into the ceiling, like something was scaring her into silence. "Elsa?"

"I'm fine." She turned her head to smile at her sister, to make her believe in her lie. '_Why is she so strong_?'

"Right..."

"I love you too Anna." Anna squealed and pushed one arm under Elsa's neck and thew the other over her torso and hugged her hard.

"One, two, three together, clap together,-"

"Snap together... You still remember that after all these years?"

"You should know better!" Anna mocked at the title of their little song they made up when they were tiny children.

"I thought I had-" A long yawn escaped Elsa's lungs, "forgotten."

"Well, I'm glad you didn't." Anna let go of her big sister and rolled back to her side, but still faced towards Elsa. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight, my right hand." Anna giggled gladly, then nestled deep into her pillow. Elsa turned onto her side too, facing Anna, her little sister.

Anna opened an eye and saw Elsa watching her. "Are you going to watch me sleep or...?"

"I sleep on my right side actually. And I'm just admiring you. You've become a beautiful young woman Anna. Mother would be proud." And with that Elsa closed her eyes.

Anna kept looking at Elsa. "You're beautiful too you know. Mother _and _Father would be proud of you. For saving me and the kingdom, even if you did also freeze it. They'd be proud that you made it right again." Anna scooted closer and rested her forehead against her sister's bosom.

Elsa felt tiny pinpricks stab the tip of her nose and her vision went wet. She didn't let any tear fall though, she didn't want Anna don't think she was sad. In fact, she had never been happier. "Thank you Anna. Thank you." It didn't take long of sleep to take away her weary mind.


	2. I'll burn that bridge when I get there

Okay, so I decided to put some more after the dinner party because I need more sister bonding time. I tried to keep it light and happy, but I am a failure. :( It's still happy, but with a little (okay a lot ) of hesitation. Please enjoy and review! I love hearing from you guys! :D

**Disclaimer: I own nothing from Frozen. Frozen and all it's property belongs to Disney.**

* * *

"You promise she's not going to freeze everything again?"

"Kristoff, she's already made you head ice master. She know's you're a good guy."

"I just remember saying that ice is my life, but I don't want that to become so literal right now."

"Well, if I really am your true love, I'll save you."

"Oh yeah?" Kristoff inched closer, a scheming look in his eyes.

Anna caught him in his little game and collided her lips with his, throwing her arms around his thick neck, holding him there in their kiss.

"H-hem!" A cough sounded through the foyer, painting the lover's cheeks red as they quickly separated.

"Elsa!" Anna spit out nervously. "How uh- How long have you been standing there?" Kristoff began to scootch away, but only a little, not wanting to leave Anna's side.

"Not very long." Elsa remarked in a singsong voice, as she strode closer to them. "You do remember you wanted me to officially meet him today don't you?"

"Of course! We were, well he was just worried-"

"I'd freeze him." Elsa finished as she reached them and stood before the mountain man; a mischievous glint in her eye.

Kristoff bowed low, still embarrassed from being caught making out with the queen's sister.

"Your majesty." He managed to clamper out steady, the color in his cheeks slowly receding.

"Oh please, you may call me Elsa. We're in small company, no need to be so formal." Elsa said warmly.

Kristoff rose up and wore a small smile. Then Elsa extended her hand for him to shake. He looked over at Anna in shock for an answer, but she was in mild surprise that her sister was freely going to let someone touch her, what with what happened last night. He shifted his eyes back to Elsa and grabbed her hand and they shook in greeting.

"It's nice to meet you Kristoff." She let go of his hand and felt a surge of joy flourish in her heart with the success of the hand shake. She didn't feel any ice threaten to spill from her finger tips. "I've wanted to thank you for everything you did for my little sister. Thank you for keeping her safe."

"It was no trouble." He said humbly.

"I beg to differ!" Anna objected. "I was loads of trouble and you still helped me." She went back up to him and wrapped her arm around his and lovingly rested her head against his shoulder.

A silence befell them stranding Elsa in lonely awkwardness. "Well!" She exclaimed, clapping her hands together to shake the couple out of their reverie. "I do believe we have plans to make. I'd like to go retrieve my tiara."

"Are you going to go get it all by yourself?" Kristoff asked innocently.

"Of course not!" Anna half shouted making Kristoff jump a little from shock. "I'm going with her." She firmly stated as she bounced over to her sister and took her hand in her own.

"As nice as that sounds Anna, someone has to stay here. We don't need a repeat of last time the both of us were gone."

"But... No! I'm not letting you go all by yourself!" Anna whimpered pathetically as she took her big sister's arm in her hands, squeezing almost too tight for comfort.

Elsa gently placed her hands over her sister's and Anna grip loosened considerably.

"I never said I was going all by myself. I said we have plans to make, more specifically, what will happen while I'm gone."

"You mean while we're gone." Anna retorted strongly.

"Anna..." Elsa closed her eyes, her brow furrowing in stress, and sighed. "I'd love for us to go together, but I need you here." She opened her eyes again to see Anna staring at her intensely. "There is no one I trust with my kingdom more than you, my little sister, my right hand."

"You're just saying that."

"No, Anna, I'm not. You took great care of me yesterday! You overcame obstacle after obstacle just to find me. You can take care of a kingdom, I'm sure of it. It would only be a couple of days." She looked over to Kristoff who was rubbing at the back of his neck, clearly uncomfortable as the sisters argued. "Don't you think you and I could make the journey in a couple of days?"

"Uhh -"

"You'll go with him, a stranger, but not your own sister?!" Anna scoffed in disgust and disbelief, and let go of her sister.

"Anna! Be reasonable! You were angry at the thought of me going alone, and now you're angry that I'm not going alone?"

"Because now you want to go running off with Kristoff!"

"I trust he could get me to my castle more fast than if I went by myself! Riding a sleigh is a faster way to travel than walking."

"It's actually a sled." Kristoff interjected quietly, but with pride.

"I'm sorry, riding a sled is much more smart than walking." Elsa looked over at him with a look that apologized and he nodded in appreciation.

"Why can't Kristoff look after things then if you trust him _sooo_ much?"

"He's not familiar with the diplomatic duties of running a thriving kingdom."

"I'm not that great with them either! You were raised to rule!" Anna spat out harshly.

"So were you Anna." Elsa argued, her voice taut; her hands getting cold.

"Yeah, well I'm the second born. I was never meant to rule." Anna stated coolly.

"What if something happens to me? Something terrible and you have no choice but to ascend the throne?"

Anna's eyes went wide and her pupils shrank in size considerably as a memory flitted through her mind and brought her raging heart to a stand still.

_"I figured after we got married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa."_

A shaky breath slipped open her lips, and all the color in her face drained away. Whispers from the servants surrounding them swirled in the air.

She was ready to sink to her knees, but both Elsa and Kristoff rushed beside her and caught her before she fell.

"Anna?" They asked simultaneously.

"I'm fine. I'm..." Her voice strangled in her throat.

"Why don't you sit down?" Elsa suggested and Anna nodded weakly and slowly the two holding her let her settle down on the tiled floor. Then both Elsa and Kristoff sat down along side Anna, both of them holding one of her hands.

"Anna? What's wrong?" Elsa asked, her face contorted with worry.

"It was... It was just a flashback. A bad memory... I don't want to talk about it right now."

"Then we won't." Kristoff stated firmly, stroking her knuckles with a calloused thumb.

"I'm sorry Anna, for everything I just said. I'm not leaving today! Please understand."

Anna slowly lifted her eyes from the tiles and turned her face to Elsa's. "I understand." She said with a flat voice and a frown. "I just don't want to go anywhere without you."

"I know Anna, but we have a home to protect."

"Don't you see? You _are_ my home."

"Oh Anna." Elsa sighed and brought her little sister close to her and placed a kiss on top her head.

"We could definitely make it to and back within two days max Anna. I'd keep her safe just like I kept you safe." Kristoff asserted gingerly.

"Okay... Okay. I guess I overreacted a bit too much. I do need to think about Arendelle. You two can go get the crown together and I'll stay behind."

"I'll even have Olaf stay here to keep you company."

"Good." Anna chuckled into her sister's neck as she twisted up to fully hug her. Kristoff took back his hand and smiled at the sisters getting along again.

Anna lifted away first and began to stand up and helped her sister up as well.

"Well, all that's left is to decide when Kristoff and I head off. I think we should wait a little. Let things really settle down before we go."

"Yeah that sounds good. It'll give me a chance to prepare better."

"You'll do just fine Anna."

"Yeah, yeah."


	3. I might rise like the break of dawn

**Some important info I'll squeeze in here. It's been about two months since the last chapter. Elsa decided it would be best to have her own room (right beside Anna's) for all the late nights of queen duty so she doesn't keep Anna awake with the light or wake her up during the night. Okay now enjoy.**

* * *

*Knock knock* "Elsa?" A thick voice sounded outside the door, sleep still weighing it down. "You up yet? I'm ready to go."

"Damn it." From a quiet voice was all he heard. We stepped away from the door with a smug smile on his face.

_'Looks like I woke up the beauty queen.'_

"You take your time, I'll go say goodbye to Anna." He said as he began to go over to Anna's room next door.

Elsa had sat up by now, rubbing the sleep from her eyes when she looked over and saw a discontorted Anna sprawled out every which way next to her on the bed. She gave a tired smile while the dawn danced in her eyes and then got up and went to the door not bothering to put on a robe.

"Don't bother." Elsa said opening the door, but only enough for her head to poke out so he couldn't see her still in her pajamas. "She wouldn't take no for an answer and slept in here with me last night. I'll be right out and then you can say goodbye."

"Sounds good." He chuckled quietly as he responded and walked to the opposite wall to lean back on as he waited for Elsa to get ready.

Elsa closed the door and heard the sound of rustling blankets and a very extensive yawn.

"What time is it?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, it's too dark to see the clock." Elsa stumbled over to her vanity and grabbed a match to light her candles and the fireplace to really brighten the room.

"Was that Kristoff outside?"

"Yes, he wants to say goodbye before we leave. It's almost three o'clock. It's just starting to get light out."

"The only thing I hate about summer. Really early mornings." Anna drove her head back into the pillows and dragged her blanket over her face.

Elsa smiled at her little sisters complaint as she changed into her outfit for her and Kristoff's trek. A simple, long sleeved summer dress and a pair of her sister's well worn boots. Not very regal, but that's not what you need for a mountain hike.

She ran a brush through her hair while considering how to style it, but she decided she had kept Kristoff waiting long enough, and simply left it down, and pushed a headband through the top of her hair.

She saw the reflection of the bed with a big bump in it and then went into her wardrobe for a night robe and then brought it over to the big bump on the left side of the bed.

"Anna? Are you still awake? I'm going to let Kristoff in, put this on."

A hand appeared from under the covers and brought the blanket down so a disgruntled Anna could see what her sister was talking about. Then the hand extended forcefully to rip the garment from Elsa's hand. Anna begrudgingly hauled herself up and dramatically swung her legs over the side of the bed to stand up only to sway forward from a giant blood rush to the head. Elsa held Anna by the shoulders so she wouldn't fall down as the stars fading from Anna's vision.

"Truly a beauty to behold." Elsa chortled, to which Anna stuck out her tongue. Then she proceeded putting the robe on, but without realizing she put it inside out. Elsa had walked back to her vanity to grab her brush and then returned to the lion maned girl, handing it to her as Anna put the robe on correctly this time.

"Would you like to tame your hair so it doesn't attack your boyfriend?" Elsa jeered.

Anna snatched it from her hand and ran it through her wild hair over and over as Elsa went to get Kristoff.

"Is everything already in your sled?" Elsa asked as he walked in, Anna stepping behind the wardrobe, fervently trying to smooth out her hair as quickly as she could.

"Yeah, we're good to go. Do you want to eat first, or eat on way?"

"We can eat on the way. I'm sure Anna wants us to leave and return as quickly as possible."

"Fine by me. How is my lovely princess this morning?" He finally saw Anna as she came out of hiding behind her sister's wardrobe, her hair much more managed than before.

"I'm wonderful! How are you my valiant reindeer king?" A chipper, spirited soul beamed from Anna's face making Elsa suppress a giggle, as she walked over to the doorway to give them a little privacy, and in order for her sister to save face in front of her man.

"Not that pungent. Come here."

She sprinted over to him, his arms out wide to take her, and he effortlessly lifted her off her feet in a warm hug, meanwhile the fact that Elsa was still in room kept his mind focused. "I'm gonna miss you."

"I'm going to miss you so much more." She kissed his cheek, also remembering her sister was in the room.

Kristoff finally lowered her down and brought a hand to cup her chin and just gazed at her for a moment, a blush crept under Anna's cheeks. Then in all his boldness he kissed her sweetly on the lips, just long enough to make her head spin. He lifted away a little and said, "I love you Anna."

"I love you too Kristoff." And then she buried her face in his chest and hugged him one more time.

This time she lifted away first and looked around him to see Elsa staring out the door into the hall so the lovers could do whatever they needed. If only they'd known she wasn't looking.

"Your turn." Anna called out and Elsa turned her head to look behind her to see a very tired but grinning Anna approaching her.

Elsa didn't make an excuse or an argument. She had learned through the past two months that Anna is completely unwavering and will always get what she wants, and that she will do anything to make her little sister happy, so she let Anna envelop her in her arms.

"I like your hair down. It makes you look so much younger."

"I'm going to miss you too." Elsa joked and Anna squeezed harder as punishment.

"Compliments first. Love always. I love you Elsa." She pulled away and kissed her sister's cheek. "Stay safe."

"I love you too Anna. I will. You stay out of trouble."

"I'm queen for the next two days. I am trouble."

Elsa gave her a stern look, wanting to appreciate the humor but she needed Anna to be serious. Anna's eyes stop twinkling and she understood.

"Take care of Olaf." Elsa said to lighten the tension and Anna happily smirked.

"Let's go Kristoff." She lightly commanded and turned to quit the room so Anna wouldn't see the tears quickly welling in her eyes from saying goodbye.

"Right." He advanced to the door and squeezed Anna's hand as he passed by her.

"I love you two." She called out one more time as Kristoff shut the door. She heard muffled words that vaguely sounded like "We love you too."

She just stood there_. 'What do I do now?'_ She felt her eyes itch and her throat tighten. _'No, don't cry. They'll be back soon.'_

"I guess I could go back to my room." She began to speak out loud. "Get dressed. Or go down to kitchens. No, it's way too early to clean up that mess I'd make. Oh why'd they have to leave so early and wake me up? I can't go back to sleep!" She exclaimed as she hurled herself onto the messy bed. She stayed there in aggravated silence for a good while, trying to comprehend being alone again.

* * *

*Sniffle... sniffle*

"You alright?" Kristoff asked a little worried as the two of them walked side by side. Not too close, but not too far apart.

"Yeah! Never better." Elsa out right lied with a fake grin.

"Then why are you trying not to cry?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not crying!"

"Yeah, that's why I said about to."

"Do you mind if we just stopped talking about it and let's get on the task at hand?" Kristoff turned his face back forward and an awkward silence surrounded them. Two months isn't a long time to really get used to someone you never see a lot.

"It's okay to cry Elsa. I'm not judging you. It's okay to miss her already." He said, not wanting to continue the quiet.

She looked over at him and he put a rough hand on her slender shoulder to comfort her.

"Just imagine what Anna's doing then, since she's alone." Elsa remarked sadly.

"Hey, we don't have to do this you know. I can go try and find your tiara crown thingy. I don't mind going by myself."

"No, no, we've already gone this far, there's no use going back." She halfheartedly said huffing.

"There's plenty use if you're not comfortable leaving your sister." She didn't know why, but that struck a nerve in her.

"You easily forget I am queen a lot don't you." _ 'How bold does he think he is?'_ She asked herself.

"Sorry. I just don't want you to do this to yourself." He quickly considered what to say to lighten the mood. "I only want positive energy in my sled." He tried to joke around and despite Elsa's earnest attempt not to, the corner of her lips turned upward.

"And, since I'm already being so out there, what's the worst thing that could happen if even just your royal secretaries watched everything while you and Anna went together? They must know what to do!"

"Royal secretaries?" She snickered.

"I'm no prince! I don't know what they're called, and I seem to remember you harshly arguing that I know nothing of how to rule a thriving kingdom."

"I still stand by that by the way." She chided, but in the end she smiled sheepishly. It was an attempt on his part to bring Anna with them to make her happy.

"Sure you do."

Concentration befell Elsa's mind though as she pondered the consideration, stranding Kristoff in awkward silence again and after a few moments he couldn't stand it and prodded, "Well? Am I right or am I right?"

"By the gods... If you weren't dating my sister." She muttered under her breath irritatingly.

"I didn't hear a no." He jested, pulling on his vest with swagger and pride.

"Wait." She stopped in her tracks throwing out her arms defiantly. "Anna didn't put you up to this did she?"

Kristoff stopped a few steps ahead of her to turn around and defend himself. "No! I do have a brain too you know."

"I'm not saying you're ill witted."

"So, you're saying I'm right then?"

"You are so meant for my sister." She scoffed. "So hardheaded."

"If you're so smart, then tell me something I don't know."

"I'm going to wake my chief of court, since he, not my "secretaries", is the next step in the hierarchy of royalty control beyond the heirs, and tell him there's a change in plan." She mockingly marched away in anger to keep up an appearance of control and grace.

"I already knew that smarty pants." A smug smirk sewed onto his face as he followed suit behind Elsa, grinning more broad since now she knows Anna didn't set it up, Anna would've known who to tell.

"You should then know to watch your tongue when in front of diplomats and their assistants. Act accordingly, or I will replace you for this journey." Elsa's voice turned hard like stone and more cold than ice. She was tired of him wise cracking her like a friend. "Just because you know the queen personally does not give you the right to openly vacillate your ideas with them."

Kristoff felt the temperature drop several degrees and gagged his victory down his throat.

"Yes, your majesty. Forgive me." He slightly begged to get back in her good graces.

"You are forgiven." That was all she said and nothing more until she reached the chief justice's door and banged on it ruthlessly.

* * *

"Anna! Hey Anna!" The door opened to Elsa's room and in came a little animated snowman, gleefully grinning at finding his friend.

"Hi Olaf." Anna's voice was muffled by the sheets she spoke through, not bothering to get up and see him.

"What's wrong?" Olaf asked, his voice drenched with concern.

"I just miss them already."

"Oh... Well I past by them not to long ago. I would've said hi but Elsa looked really mad. But, she told me last night to come up here and spend the morning with you though, so you wouldn't be alone."

Anna pushed herself up slowly, curiosity contorting her brow. She twisted herself around to sit on her bottom still going over Olaf's words.

"Do you know why she was angry?"

"Nope. She didn't say a word. Kristoff was behind her and he kind of looked like he was in trouble. I think they got in a fight."

"Do you think they're coming back here?" Anna leaped out the bed, slapping her hands to her face. "Do you think Kristoff said something that set Elsa off! Where were they going?!" She had got down on her knees in front of the snowman, and squished his face in her hands.

"I don't know! The opposite of me?" Anna let go when she realized he knew nothing more. She sunk down, her hands splayed out on the carpet to support her and keep her up.

"You did say you past them. If they were coming here, they'd be here to." She observed almost inaudibly.

"Hey, I'm sure it's just because it's so early in the morning. Elsa's just probably grumpy about it."

"Yeah, maybe. You're probably right."

"Well... Do you want to do something? Play a game maybe?"

"I'm eighteen years old Olaf." Anna chuckled under her breath. "I don't play games anymore. Besides, we don't need to go waking up the whole castle."

"Okay..." He curled a fist under his chin as he thought hard. "Oh! How about we go walk around the village then? That bakery you like is probably open by now!"

"That does sound nice. It would get my mind off all these worries."

"Okay! Let's go!"

Anna giggled at his enthusiasm as he hobbled to the door hurriedly. "Shh! Quiet! You'll wake everybody up! Plus, I've gotta get dressed." She followed him to the door.

"But you're already wearing clothes." He remarked innocently.

"This is a nightgown Olaf. You don't just go walking around in public in a nightgown. It's indecent."

She opened the door to her own room to the right of her sister's.

"Ooooh." He invited himself in, and she went over to her vanity to grab her matches and lit some candles in her room to brighten it, then she went over to her wardrobe and shifted through all her dresses, choosing an olive colored one.

She looked behind her to see where Olaf was and he was busy playing with her set of dolls made in her and Elsa's likeness. She smiled as he made voices for them and had them start dancing around.

She quickly stripped down to her undergarments and threw the dress over her head when an orotund voice penetrated through the wall of the room next door.

"Anna?!" The voice yelled. Anna slipped on her feet and crashed down, her head barely out of the hole of the dress.

"I'm in here!" She yelled back. Olaf turned to see Anna struggling to get up while pulling the dress down and skuddled over to her and started to tug on the bottom of the dress.

"Wait! Olaf!" Again Anna fell.

"Anna?" Elsa called out as she opened the door to see what was the going on. Well... All she saw was a dress squirming around frantically as Olaf was trying to pull an arm through the neck line.

"That isn't an arm hole Olaf!" Anna laughed wildly as every attempt to get her dress on was failing miserably. "It's way too early for this."

"I'll help her Olaf. Don't worry." Elsa giggled as she went to relief Olaf of his help. Kristoff stayed by the door keeping his eyes to the ground out of respect.

"There's just so many holes! Clothes don't make sense." Olaf defended himself as he walked over to Kristoff.

"Just stay still Anna. There you go, now lift your head. Put your arm through here."

"Geez! Did you have to startle me like that!" Anna playfully scolded as she pulled the last strap over her arm and took her sister's hands to get up.

"I'm sorry Anna. You know I didn't mean to."

"What are you two still doing here? I thought you'd be out the gates by now." She commented as Elsa smoothed out some creases in Anna's dress.

"I had a change of heart." Elsa's eyes went cloudy and the blood boiled under her cheeks slightly, her actions with Kristoff coming to mind and embarrassing her. "Well, actually Kristoff made a very good point and I was just being too hardheaded." She turned around to see him looking over at her apologetically.

"I was a little too harsh with you Kristoff. I am truly sorry. You didn't deserve the way I spoke to you."

"Wait, what?" Anna demanded.

"Never mind it Anna. You don't need to be sorry Elsa. I was out of line. I'll be more careful from now on." Kristoff advanced towards the girls leaving Olaf behind in his own case of mass confusion, his mouth open and one brow up with an arch of suspicion.

"Kristoff recommended I put someone in the royal staff in charge so that you can go with us. I woke up Georg, and he agreed, somewhat hesitantly, seeing as he was still half asleep, to take on the task of overseeing the kingdom while we're away.

"Really?!" Anna exclaimed as she jumped up and down with joy, completely overwhelmed with excitement, and not sure who to hug first. Kristoff for suggesting it, or Elsa for going along with it? So, she put an arm around Kristoff first and pulled him closer then wrapped her other arm around Elsa and hugged them both. "Please don't tell me you're joking!" She squealed.


	4. We're gonna get there soon

"Please tell me you're joking." Anna whined.

"I am sorry for this mix up, but there is nothing I can do about it my dear." The burly blonde man said with his thick Swedish accent, his fingers together in a temple.

"You don't keep records or logs of your trades with the trader's information or anything? That's no way to run a business!" Elsa snapped, tired of the man cheating them with petty excuses.

He slowly rose up, his stature growing frightening tall in the tiny building. Anna threw out her arm and blocked Elsa from coming closer to his desk and made them step back. She remembered what he did to Kristoff, which is why Kristoff had happily agreed to stay outside with Sven.

"I am sorry my dears, but I am going to have to ask to leave my shop."

"Not until you give me some information on the person who traded with you for Anna's dress. I am the queen, I demand to know."

His face softened into something child like and his words were caught in his throat. Anna just kind of looked over at her sister questioningly. She never thought she would hear her sister play the queen card. Elsa's face was set in strict lines of determination, her brows furrowed and pointed, her mouth a hard line.

"I am sorry, I did not vecognize you. I've never been able to actually see you before. I've only heard vumors of your unrivalling beauty, your voyal highness." He bowed his head and spoke smoothly, like someone who has to bullshit a lot to keep people happy. That's all you can do sometimes to keep a business running. "But, still there is nothing I can do. I all know is that he was heading north. May I add a trip to Oaken Sauna to ease your troubles? Ja?"

"No. Thank you for your time. We'll be going now." Elsa articulated roughly, anger hanging on every syllable. She grabbed Anna's arm a little harder than she wanted to and dragged her out of the tiny post. You could almost see the steam vaporizing from the top of her head as the morning sun beamed down on them from the east.

"No luck with the abominable snowman?" Kristoff wearily called out from the sled.

"No." Elsa kept trudging on still towing Anna behind her, forgetting she was still gripping her so tightly around her wrist.

"Elsa? You're kind of hurting me." Anna said as Elsa dragged them both on to the makeshift back seat of the sled.

"What?" She snapped, then she melted inside and quickly released her sister from her vice like grasp. Anna cradled her wrist close and saw the finger nail marks imprinted on her skin, but made no intention to keep it there or show a face that betrayed her pain.

"Oh no... Oh Anna I'm-"

"No, no, it's fine. He was such a jerk wasn't he?" She said trying to avert Elsa's guilt but unconsciously began rubbing at her inflamed indentions.

"That's no reason for me to have held onto you so hard. Can I see?" Elsa reached over and gingerly grabbed her sister's slightly injured wrist after Anna let her have it, only to please her. Elsa let a controlled icy wind come from her hand and wrapped it around Anna's red wrist, and the coolness immediately took away the pain. "Is that better?"

"Yeah. Thanks sis." Anna smiled warmly glad to see her sister was getting much more comfortable with her powers.

"I'm sorry we couldn't get your dress."

"Don't worry about! Thanks for taking the detour here. And thank you Kristoff for being a good sport about it." Kristoff turned around in his seat to face the two girls and smiled as Elsa looked worried as she was attending to Anna's pain.

"It was a nice dress from what I remember. Are you guys ready to head out again?"

"Yeah, we're ready."

"Come on Sven, let's go." He cracked his reigns and they started moving again, backtracking up to take Elsa's path when she ran away, since there was no canyon to leap over and lose another sled with her path.

"I'm okay Elsa. It never hurt that bad anyway." She lied, but she was good at it. Elsa let go of Anna's wrist, but then slipped her fingers in between Anna's and squeezed. Anna squeezed back and they stayed holding hands for a few hours before they stopped to stretch and eat lunch.

Kristoff kept teasing Sven with carrots, playing keep away, and the sisters laughed at the entertainment as they ate their sandwiches.

"I might as well say this now," Elsa started. "When we get to the base of the mountain we're going to have to leave the sled down there."

"Oh yeah... I guess I forgot about it being destroyed and how we walked most of the way there." Kristoff said still standing, and he finally relented and gave Sven the carrots in his hand and then leaned against him and scratched behind the reindeer's ear, his gaze towards the north mountain. "We're not that far away. We're making better time than I thought we would. If we don't stay out for the night we could easily be back by tomorrow morning, if the search doesn't take long that is."

"I remember I was in a pretty high floor when I threw it. I'll start there. I just still can't believe I just let it stay there. Why didn't I go and pick it up? Put it somewhere where I knew it would be. That was so stupid of me."

"Oh stop pitying yourself will you?" Anna sighed in frustration.

"Anna, that was mother's tiara, she became queen with it as well! It's a family heirloom, a symbol of our country!"

"I know Elsa, but you were also letting out your demons! So you made a mistake! It won't be your last. And I'll be right beside you, making mistakes with you, for the rest of our lives, goddess Elli willing."

"How can you make everything sound like it will be alright all the time?" Elsa asked with amusement, letting go of the fact that her sister was promising they'd both mess up again some day.

"Because I believe in the possibility of happy endings." Anna beamed bright, and Elsa's eyes crinkled.

"You are the best little sister ever, you know that?"

"Yeah, I know. Now, come on let's go!" Anna jumped up and helped her sister up and picked up their impromptu picnic and loaded everything behind their backseat as Kristoff reattached Sven to the reigns. When the girls got settled back into their seat Anna slipped her hand into Elsa's and they rode off with full bellies and big smiles.

Maybe about half an hour later they had already arrived at the bottom of the mountain, and from then Elsa took the lead of all four of them since Kristoff couldn't just leave Sven behind. It was a little difficult to remember exactly where she went the last time. All her foot prints had either melted away or been covered with fresh snow. She never wavered in her confidence that she knew where she was going, even though she was in a blind rage slash panic and in despair at the time which meant she didn't pay that great attention at the direction she was going. Eventually they finally came to the frozen forest that Anna and Kristoff recognized, and from there they knew where to go to find the bridge. The sun was well over to the west. It must have been close to three Kristoff estimated.

"Wait, do you think Marshmallow is still there?" Anna wondered aloud.

"Who's Marshmellow?" Elsa asked.

"That's what Olaf named the giant snowman you had thr- made." Anna smacked Kristoff's arm to make him change the direction of his sentence. Didn't need anything unpleasant like that coming up and ruining their outing.

"Oh... Well when Hans came after me with those men they must have gotten past him and done away with him or he would've come for me." Elsa's voice faded away with every word.

"Well, at least you're here. You're with us, and you're safe." Anna said looping her arm through Elsa's.

"I'm so glad you came with us Anna." Elsa responded, her voice brittle, but sweet.

Kristoff thought the same thing too as he reached out for Sven to feel something familiar and secure. He was sure he'd only say something to make everything worse. That's why he pitched his idea, desperate to make sure he wouldn't have to be alone with Elsa. She was great and all, but she was nothing like her little sister. He could handle Anna any day, but Elsa was a mystery he hoped he'd never have to solve.

They walked on in silence, but this time it was comfortable. It felt expected and right. Everyone just looked around, still astonished by the beauty ice held as it caught the light of day.

"Hey? Is that what I think it is?" Kristoff called out when he saw the big heap of snow in front of the bridge.

"That wasn't there when we first came." Anna remarked.

"That's Marshmallow!" Elsa gleefully exclaimed, and she rushed over to the big heap as it began to rise and grow in stature and that's when you could see how he gave himself a prosthetic leg made of a log. His icicles retracted back into his fingertips at the sight of his creator and his face became very child like.

"Elsa." He sigh sighed out in relief with a low gravelly voice.

"Oh, what happened to your leg big guy?" She asked when she was in front of him.

"Bad guy cut it off and I fell down." He twisted his torso and extended his arm pointing to the destruction on the bridge where he made his last ditch effort to protect his master.

"Oh you poor thing. Sit! Sit down, and I'll fix your leg."

Down the giant snowman fell with a dull and damp thud in the snow, and that's when Anna saw something blue catch a ray of the sun. On top of Marshmallow's head sat a golden tiara with a dangling, sparkling sapphire.

"Oh, Kristoff would you mind helping me get this out of his leg?" Elsa insisted as Anna pointed out to him the glinting tiara.

"Yeah, of course, but ummm." He motioned for Sven to follow him and they strode over to her and the giant snowman.

"Ummm _what_?" She asked, irritated that he wasn't as worried about the upcoming amputation about to take place as she was.

He simply pointed up to the snowman's head and Marshmallow looked up thinking something was there for him to see.

"What? What! The sky is lovely and cloudy Kristoff now help me! We still have to go find my tiara."

"Elsa, he's _wearing_ it. Oy, look here boy!" Kristoff called out to him and snapped his fingers to get his attention and look down and that's when Elsa's face deepened a few shades of red and Anna held her sides together as she roared laughing.

"Oh... Marshmallow?" She took a few steps to reach his massive, frosty hand and placed her tiny, slender one on top tenderly. "May I have my crown back? I've come all this way, to see if you were alright, and to find my crown." She quickly decided to ad lib the while search for him to soften the situation.

"But I like it." His deep voice weighed down Elsa's heart. "How about, after I fix your leg, I make you a new one, it will be ten times as beautiful as the one you're wearing! How does that sound?" Now Anna was beaming as her sister took on a motherly tone as she took care of her protector.

"Why don't you just make yourself a new crown?" He bantered back like a little child.

"Because that one belonged to my mother. It is very special to me, just like you." She stroked his hand all the while Kristoff was figuring out a way to attach Sven to the log and have him pull it out.

"Okay." He groaned out pathetically and lifted up his other arm that Elsa wasn't comforting to take off his precious crown and bring it down for Elsa take from his hand.

"Thank you." She took the tiara and put it in her sack she was wearing across her chest and went closer to him to hug him at his chest.

"I missed you."

"I missed you too." Kristoff took advantage of the distraction and slapped Sven's rump to make him take off in a dead sprint, and he had just enough strength in him to pull the log out of Marshmallow's leg. It left him tired and exhausted from the strain and so he dramatically plopped down into the snow and watched his exasperated breaths fog out in the freezing air.

"Did that hurt?" Elsa asked still in a motherly tone as she went back down to his leg, and he simply shook his head. "Poor thing, here you go." She waved her hand around and snow swirled around and she aimed it where his leg was missing and it began to reform until it was completely healed.

"There! All better huh?" He nodded his head and a toothless smiled spread across his face. Then she brought her hands together and a white glow shone from them and a new icy crown rose from her skin. She lifted her hands out to present him with it and he gladly took it, promptly placing it on top his head.

_'Now what...'_ Elsa wondered to herself. She couldn't bring him back to Arendelle exactly. Olaf was definitely enough for the kingdom's dose of oddity in their lives. But, could she really leave him here? With all her hard thinking she never heard Anna approach beside her.

"He could make a nice friend for Olaf." Anna whispered, knowing what her sister was already thinking.

"Yes, but he is so... _massive_." She whispered back smiling through her teeth at Marshmallow, to show that everything was fine, she definitely wasn't considering leaving him here all by himself, no of course not.

"Well, can't you just, oh I don't know... Shrink him down? Who knows! Maybe he'd be a great soldier. If trouble ever comes, you can make him big again, and maybe strengthen his ligaments." Elsa couldn't contain the laugh that Anna drew out of her.

"I don't see why not, but I have an idea first." Kristoff praising Sven for such a good job grabbed at the girl's ears and they both looked over to see a very tuckered out reindeer that was even too tired to eat a reward carrot.

"Would you like to come home with me, with us?" Elsa suggested, gesturing her hand from Anna to Kristoff and to Sven. Marshmallow simply nodded his head vigorously in happy acceptance. "First, would you mind taking us down the mountain? We're all tired from walking up here. I know a big strong boy like you could carry us all no problem though right?"

"Yes! Yes, I can carry you all!" He brought his enormous hands together and clapped making slushy, damp sounds.

"Good boy, now lower your hands so we can get on okay?" He did and Anna and Elsa went over to help Kristoff get Sven up and they all helped him onto Marshmallow's left hand, and Kristoff went and sat next to him, still petting Sven's thick coarse fur. Anna and Elsa went over to his right hand since the left was full and they loaded themselves on.

"Okay Marshmallow, we're ready. I'll tell you where to go." He nodded once in understanding and rose up on his two snow legs and waited there to test his balance and smiled wide with the knowledge that he could finally walk normal again, and then off he went following Elsa's instructions, and before they knew it they were at the bottom again where they had left their sled. The sun only a little lower than when they first arrived at the base. Kristoff estimated it was around four.

"I guess I was wrong! Snowman is the a better way to travel than sled _and_ walking." Elsa joked to Anna, but still receiving a hurt "Hey!" from Kristoff who heard. "No offending the sled."

"Sorry." Elsa laughed lightly at his defense. "Okay, you can lower us now." She called out to Marshmallow and he set down his hands for his passengers to step off. Kristoff sulked over to his sled, keeping a hand on Sven for solace, and began to reattach him to the reigns but stopped shortly when he looked over to see the sisters still over my the colossal snowman.

"What? Is he going to carry us back to Arendelle too?!" He shouted over to them.

"Go console your boyfriend will you." Elsa huffed at Anna and with a smirk she squeezed her sister's shoulder and left to go calm her reindeer king.

"Marshmallow, I can't have you come back with us if you're this big, you might scare a lot of people."

A look of hurt spread across his minimal features.

"I just want to ask you if you'd be okay if I made you smaller? That way people wouldn't be afraid of you."

"Okay." He said in acceptance, and so Elsa began to wave her hand around and her magic swirled around the snowy leviathan and he began to shrink in size to end up about a foot shorter than herself. She smiled at her work and stretched out her hand for him to take, his icy touch indifferent to her as she led them over to the sled.

"Yeah, okay. I understand." Kristoff moaned.

"Good."

"Are we interrupting anything?" Elsa cautiously inquired still worried that Kristoff wasn't okay about the whole joke about better transportation.

"Nope, everything's fine." Anna said with a smile stitched to her face.

"Well, where is he gonna sit? There's barely enough room for you two in back."

"You could stand to make a new friend dear." Anna gently prodded him.

"Fine." He gruffed curtly and went to hop on to his seat. Elsa led Marshmallow over to the step and helped him up so he could sit next to Kristoff, somewhat oblivious of Kristoff's resentment for him as his mother was attending to him.

Then Elsa went to join an already seated Anna in the back seat and instinctively intertwined her fingers with her sister's, but for the first time Anna yanked her hand back.

"Wow! Your hand is freezing." She exclaimed as they began to move.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize." Elsa withdrew her hand and laid them on her lap, but then Anna's hand slithered through in between them and enclosed itself around her right hand and held on tight.

"I didn't say I didn't want to hold your hand though silly." Anna jested, and rested her head upon Elsa's shoulder, and then with a contented sigh Elsa rested her head upon her sister's.

They rode in a comfortable silence, well at least the sister's did. Kristoff wanted desperately to start a conversation to taper away the awkwardness of sitting next to someone who once gave him a concussion, but nothing came to mind but food, and the girls weren't hungry and he knew it'd be rude to stop just so he could eat, so the silence spread on as the sun continued to drift down further and further to reach the horizon, painting everything a deep orange.

Eventually Anna drifted off to sleep on Elsa's shoulder, but she never got deep enough to snore what with all the bounciness of Sven pulling them along. Elsa kissed the top of her head and very carefully pulled her arm back to drape it along Anna's shoulders and let Anna fully lean against her so she could be more comfortable. That's when she remembered earlier in the morning, Oaken had said that the man who acquired Anna's dress was traveling North too, and they never happened upon him.

_'I could have another one made. It'd be like those dolls from so long ago.'_ She smiled sadly, remembering it. Every detail was crystal clear, as she often thought about it everyday for years, so she wouldn't forget it. A very young Anna on the floor in the hallway, clutching to a doll in a blue dress, meant to be Elsa, whispering reassurances that everything was okay and that she was dearly loved. Then Elsa racing over to her and pulling her close, yearning to make everything change back to the way it was. To have her sister back, her best friend back.

Anna shifted a little and brought Elsa back to consciousness. She didn't feel herself slip into a little slumber, but sure enough, the dark night sky proved that she had fallen asleep as well. She looked down upon her sister's fair and freckled face, lit up by the bright moon and she smiled once more, delighting in the fact that she could hold her sister again, like this, any time she wanted. Anna had made it clear repeatedly that she didn't mind being pulled away from boring lessons in French or economics just to get a hug from the bustling queen.

"You just want a reason to get out of studying." She accidentally said out loud.

"What was that?" Kristoff asked excitedly. A little too excitedly.

"What? Oh, did I say that out loud?"

"Yep. Is she awake now?"

"No... I was just remembering some things she's said to me." A nostalgic twinkle sparked in her eyes.

"Oh. Well, we're not that far from the outskirts of Arendelle. The last traces of the sun just left. It's gotta be sometime after ten."

"How long did I sleep for then?" She asked a little too loud, but when she looked down again Anna was still at peace.

"I don't know. Marshy's been cracking jokes and puns about ice for a little while now. Surprised me laughing hasn't woken you." A grin was obvious in his voice.

"Good to see you've made a friend then." She genuinely remarked.

"Yeah, he's not too bad." He reached over and nuggied the top of the snowman's head making both of them laugh.

"I'm glad everything turned out okay. I've been so worried something would go horribly wrong, I didn't sleep much last night at all. That's why you had to come wake me this morning."

"It feels like that was an eternity ago doesn't it?" He questioned in hope to keep the conversation going, still not sure how to carry one out long term.

"Yeah, it does." She yawned and with that signaled that she was too tired to continue.

"Before you fall asleep again." He added. "Do you want to stop for anything?"

"Kristoff, if you need to stop, you can stop. You're probably dying of hunger."

"Actually, we stopped about two hours ago. The three of us men ate a hearty dinner." I just couldn't bring myself to wake you guys. You looked so peaceful."

"Well how long do you think it'll take to reach the castle?"

"If I have Sven start running... Maybe two hours?"

"Would you mind if I fell back to sleep then? Make time go by faster, and keep us going."

"If you can stay asleep, be my guest. Come on buddy! Let's get going!" Kristoff whipped the reigns and Sven began to run and off they zoomed across the landscape.

The sudden jolt woke Anna up, and she blinked hard a few times to comprehend all the motion whizzing past her.

"Elsa!" She cried out in confusion.

"It's alright, I'm right here." Elsa brought her other arm in front of Anna and held her in a hug so Anna would feel safe.

"It's dark! How long have I been asleep?" Anna said, almost shouting to have her voice heard over the roaring the wind from moving fast.

"About as long as I have I guess. We're almost home. He says we're about two hours away if we move fast."

"Oh good because you're not as comfy as a bed."

"I beg to differ! You slept for a good, few solid hours on me!" Elsa playfully retorted.

"You're still no bed! You're too bony."

"So are you silly."

Anna chuckled and snuggled into her sister and closed her eyes again. Elsa didn't know how, but Anna managed to fall asleep again. Elsa, not so much.

It wasn't that bad. After a little though while Sven got tired and slowed down, and then eventually they were walking again. Elsa turned her head around to look behind them and then looked forward again.

"I have an idea. Stop Sven and unhook him." Elsa told Kristoff. He turned around and gave her a questioning look. "Oh, trust me will you? And bring him around behind us."

"Yes, your majesty." He openly mocked, but she was talking about his companion here. He had every right to and she understood that.

Elsa then carefully moved Anna from her shoulder and had her lay on her lap so she could better look behind her. When she thought Anna had gotten herself comfortable enough, Elsa twisted her torso so she could look behind the sled. She brought out her hands, swirling them in the cool, night air, and they began to glow as she willed a hitch bed of considerable size for Sven to rest on. She added some little bumpers on all the sides so he wouldn't slide off.

Kristoff walked Sven over towards the back and stared in amazement while Sven sniffed at it making sure it wasn't dangerous or anything and found it was completely safe. No monsters.

"Okay, this is great and all, but who's gonna pull the sled?" He asked as he dug into the large sack behind the girls seat and pulled out the blankets they were planning to use for the night before they changed their minds.

"I don't know why I never thought of it before." Elsa turned back around and Kristoff draped the thick blankets over icy bed so Sven would be more comfortable. Elsa then willed a whole team of snowy reindeer and they began to paw and prance around in their icy harnesses as Elsa created their reigns.

"Well? What do you think?" Elsa asked excitedly after examining her fine work, biting her lip in expectation.

"It's nice, but they're not Sven." He said frankly and Elsa's excitement wilted. "Hey, I'm not saying I'm not thankful. You're looking out for him and that is the sweetest thing. Thank you Elsa. Now we should be there in no time." He went back to his seat and called Marshmallow back and to stop playing with the reindeer. Elsa looked down at Anna and saw she was still knocked out on her lap and wondered if she didn't sleep so well last night either. Then Elsa looked back at Sven as he was happily resting and the sled lunged forward again, much faster than ever before.

* * *

I think this is going to be it for this story... It was very nice just to be able to write without stopping for hours on end, but I'm tuckered out right now. :) I hope you liked the little memory of the scene from my story "Playtime's Over." If you didn't get the reference THEN GO READ IT! :D Please review, I love hearing what you guys think! Thank you for reading!


	5. Just leave the snow queen be!

**Okay, now I pleased. Now it's perfect! Enjoy one last sweet moment. :)**

* * *

"Your highness!" Wilbur exclaimed with joy as he saw Elsa first pass through the large entrance of the castle. "You are all back so soon!" He caught sight of Kristoff carrying Anna and his eyes clouded over. "Is the princess alright?"

Elsa smiled sleepily. "Yes, she's only asleep. Do you have the time?" She said pressing on, worried that if she stopped she'd fall asleep standing up, so WIlbur followed beside her looking relieved as he reached for his pocket watch and flipped open the cover.

"It's almost midnight my lady."

"Wow! Your reindeer really _were_ fast." Kristoff said in amazement, and Sven huffed behind them with indifference.

"Are you sure you want to bring the reindeer inside?" Wilbur asked worriedly.

"He's well trained mister, don't worry." Kristoff remarked slightly angered by his tacit accusation that Sven was a wild beast.

"Why don't you have him stay here Kristoff? It'll set everyone at ease." Elsa suggested tenderly, looking him in the face, showing him she meant no disrespect.

He sighed in mild disdain of but submitted. "Sven, stay here buddy okay?" Sven sat down on his rear end at the command. "I'll be back soon. Be a good boy."

"Have you found your tiara?" Wilbur asked.

Elsa grabbed for her bag around her shoulder and rummaged through it and pulled out the golden coronet to show him.

"Thank goodness you all returned safely. Are you going to need something to eat? Warm water to bathe before bed perhaps?"

"No, just the bed is all I desire right now Wilbur. We're all heading to our rooms for the night. We won't be needing anything."

"Yes, my lady." He relented with a bow while still walking beside her, then changed direction and left the trio be in the foyer.

"Do you want her in her room or yours?" Kristoff asked, and Elsa just looked back at him incredulously.

"What? It's a valid question!" He defended himself.

"Her room will be fine." She answered plainly.

"Okay." He said still doubtful, but Elsa didn't waver on her decision.

When they finally reached Anna's room Elsa opened the door for Kristoff, and they all entered together. Elsa went to light some candles so they could see in the dark room. Kristoff went and laid Anna on her bed gently.

"Do you want to change her into something better to sleep in?" Kristoff whispered and Elsa walked over to the bed.

"I guess that would be much more comfortable. Her nightgowns are stuffed in the first drawer of her wardrobe, would you mind?"

"Not at all." Kristoff went to go find something for Anna, and Elsa went over to where Kristoff stood and began to remove Anna's cloak carefully and when she folded it up she handed it to Kristoff after she exchanged it for the gown in his hands.

"Want me to leave now?"

"That'd be best." Elsa laughed breathy. "Thank you Kristoff, for everything."

He smiled and the candles twinkled in his brown eyes. "You're welcome." Then he bowed lowed playfully. "Your majesty." He lighthearted jeered.

"Oh goodnight!" She laughed, too tired to really care as he jokingly insulted her, then gasped and looked back at Anna when she realised she was so loud. She didn't stir.

"Wow. She's really is out of it. Goodnight Elsa. See you tomorrow, if you don't banish me that is."

"Goodnight Kristoff." She giggled as their friendship bonded tighter. Yeah he was annoyingly fresh as wet paint sometimes, but he meant well. And with that he left the room but left the door open to let the light from the hallway in.

Elsa proceeded to untie Anna's boots and slip them off and place them at the foot of the bed then began to strip off Anna's dress as carefully as she could, which was no easy task as proven by a few muttered curses. Eventually she gave up being gentle and pried it off and Anna stirred a little, her eyes slowly fluttering open.

"M-mom?" Anna asked in confusion, making Elsa pause from folding Anna's dress.

"It's me, Elsa." She barely managed to say as her heart restarted inside her chest.

"Oh..." Anna squinted looking around her. "Where am I?"

"You're in your bed. We're home." Elsa said a little stronger this time and finished folding the dress in her hands and went put it with the cloak Kristoff placed by the wardrobe.

"When?" Anna asked, unconsciousness beckoning her back.

"About ten minutes ago. Kristoff carried you in here."

"Awww. I didn't get to say goodnight."

"You can see him in the morning. Now let's get you in your night gown." Elsa said rolling up the gown to make it go on easier over her head.

Anna looked down at herself seeing only her undergarments and she blushed at the thought that Kristoff must have seen her like this. "When did he leave?" She asked energetically, her hands covering up her torso, even though it was fully covered with the tank top of her underwear. Still, it was indecent.

"Don't worry. He knew his cue to leave. Raise your arms." She tenderly commanded and Anna obeyed and Elsa guided her sister's arm through each hole and then pulled it down past her head, and Anna took care of the rest. Then she pulled up her covers and scooted down a little and pulled them over her lap as she still sat up. Elsa passed a hand through her sister's strawberry hair and bent down to kiss her cheek. "Good night Anna. I'll see you tomorrow morning." Then she rose and began to leave.

"Wait! Where do you think you're going?" Anna demanded and Elsa stopped halfway to the door and look back to answer, "To bed."

"Hello?" Anna flung the covers over to the side of her and patted beside her.

"Anna, you slept **_on_** me for at least five hours. Why would you want to sleep with me anymore? I'm twenty-one years old for heaven's sake. I'm getting too old for this."

"And I'm eighteen for heaven's sake. You know you're not leaving now, so get over here."

Elsa considered the ultimatum and the idea that sleep would come faster if she relented to her sister and give in. "I'm sleeping alone tomorrow night." She insisted firmly as she slugged over to the door to close it, then went to blow out the candles, then finally made it over to the bed. She sat down on the side and pulled off her shoes, not bothering to change out of her dress, and slipped under the covers. "Just try and stay on your side okay? It's hard to sleep when you roll on top of me during the night."

"Blah blah blah." Anna smiled and scooted over to her sister and hugged her from behind and the last thing Elsa remembered was that she smiled before her mind yielded to blissful sleep.


End file.
